


Virvel

by KatieWR



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with bittersweet ending, fix-it Felixnek egy boldogabb életre, korhatár 16 körül, olvasta ezt a trilógiát egyáltalán valaki
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: A világ megmenekült, a Kiválasztottak eltűntek, Adriana pedig megnyitotta a házát a lázadó boszorkányok előtt, akik a Tanács elől keresnek menedéket. Felix elsőként ajánlja fel a segítségét, hátha ez segít a továbblépésben. Sanke meg csak legyeskedik körülötte, mintha észre sem venné, mennyire kerüli. Jó olvasást~
Relationships: Felix/Sanke, Nejla/Marcus, Vanessa Dahl/Linnéa Wallin, post Viktor/Felix
Kudos: 2





	Virvel

# Virvel

Nejla úgy pattog mellette, mintha legalábbis mozgáshiánya lenne. Felix sosem látta még így. Valahol megérti és valahol mégsem. Adriana megkérte őket, hogy legyenek még türelemmel egy ideig. Az idő most telt le, a ház, Adriana háza ezentúl menedéket nyújt azoknak a boszorkányoknak, akik nem akarnak többé a Tanács irányítása alatt élni. De előbb el kellett intézniük néhány dolgot.  
El kellett temetniük Viktort.  
Olyan erős fájdalomhullám söpör végig rajta, hogy ideje sincs elfojtani, érzi, hogy akaratlanul túlcsordul rajta. Nejla megtorpan, savanyú arccal néz rá.  
\- Légyszi, nem tudnál most az egyszer valami vidám dologra gondolni? – kérdezi, de a hangjában érezni, hogy nem bánja, ha nem sikerül. Talán még Nejlába is szorult egy kis együttérzés.  
\- Minek hoztál magaddal? – morogja maga elé a kérdést.  
\- Nem lóghatunk egyedül a városban – emlékezteti Adriana intelmére. Tudják, hogy a Tanácsnak vannak emberei Engelsforsban. Adriana máris attól tart, hogy lecsapnának, ha egyedül látnák őket. Elvégre fogalmuk sincs, mi történt. Talán addig jó, amíg így van. Hiszen ők is csak találgatnak.  
Felix számára azonban nem válasz az, amit Nejla mond. Persze, ők maradtak hárman. Clarával nem lehet mit kezdeni. Nincs még jól, és ha úgy is lenne, akkor sem hajlandó túl gyakran előjönni a szobájából. Nejla meg legalább megszokott társaság. (Hallgatólagosan nem vesznek tudomást a tényről, hogy csak miatta szed fájdalomcsillapítókat a karjára. Még mindig fáj, és nem akarja, hogy az egyetlen társasága szenvedjen tőle.)  
El kellett intézniük néhány dolgot.  
El kellett temetniük Sigridet.  
Felix túl sokat gondol rá, pedig a lány Walter besúgója volt. Bántani akarta Adrianát, és ha nem tartóztatja fel őket, talán... Igyekszik arra koncentrálni, hogy a hideg szél az arcába csap. Az időjárás visszatért a régi kerékvágásába, november eleje van és elég hideg, hogy néha hódarát kavarjon a szél. Óvatosan Nejlára pillant, de a lány megint lelkesen halad mellette a vasútállomás felé. Legalább neki jókedve van. Az is valami mostanában.  
Akkor érnek oda, amikor a hangosbemondó bejelenti a malmői szerelvényt. Nejla egyik lábáról a másikra áll, és amikor a vonat végre megáll, kapkodja a tekintetét a leszálló pár utas között. Végül egy boldog kacajjal odaszalad Marcushoz. Felix elfordítja a tekintetét, a többi embert nézi a peronon. Olyan hétköznapiak. Olyan távol áll tőlük. Fogalmuk sincs, hogy majdnem bekövetkezett a világvége. Annyira tudatlanok.  
\- Felix, igaz? – szólítja meg a fiú, aki tényleg helyes, és aki első pillantásra tökéletesen passzol Nejlához. – Hallottam rólad Sankétól, meg persze Nejlától – mondja kedvesen. Nem akarja tudni, mit hallott róla. A fiúban nincs semmi rosszindulat, persze, de azért nem árt az óvatosság.  
\- Te vagy Marcus – biccent, és egy pillanatra zavarja, hogy hiába nyújtana kezet, a gipszet még nem vették le. – Örülök – teszi hozzá. Marcus körülnéz a peronon, egy pillanatra a szemöldökét ráncolja. Felixnek önkéntelenül eszébe jut, hogy talán az emberek gondolatait pásztázza. Hiszen vízboszorkány.  
\- Engelsfors tényleg jót tesz az embernek – szólal meg elmosolyodva.  
Aztán elindulnak visszafelé a városon keresztül, Felix a pár mögött sétál, nem figyel rájuk különösebben. Ők sem rá, és nem is bánja. Akkor torpan csak meg, amikor elhaladnak a bolt mellett.  
\- Nejla... Nejla! – szól a lány után, mire az megfordul. – Bemegyek – bök az üzlet felé. – Menjetek csak. – Mindketten zavartan pillantanak rá, Nejlán látszik, hogy nem szívesen hagyná egyedül. Aggódik érte.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezi azért.  
\- Mindjárt megyek utánatok – ígéri, és igyekszik, hogy nagyon meggyőzően hangozzon.  
\- Jól van – hagyja rá Nejla, és tovább mennek, ő besiet a boltba.  
Ír egy SMS-t Clarának, kell-e valami. Nem mintha Adriana nem gondoskodna róluk, de hátha a lánynak eszébe jut, hogy szükségét érzi mondjuk egy tábla csokoládénak. Felix megpróbálta, de nem segített valami sokat. Alig két perc múlva elhagyja a boltot, Nejlát és Marcust már nem látja az utcában, de nem zavarja az egyedüllét. És ő nem is aggódik. Nejla elég erős és ügyes, hogy megvédje magát.  
Ő nem fél már semmitől. Jöjjenek csak a Tanács emberei, kényszerítsék csak, hogy megtartsa az esküjét. Nagyon szívesen Alexander Ehrenskiöld képébe üvöltené, hogy annak az embernek a nyomdokait követi, aki megölte a nevelt fiát és megpróbálta megölni a nevelt lányát. Kíváncsi lenne, vajon látszana-e az arcán megbánás. De hát azaz ember megölte volna a saját húgát is, ha arra kerül a sor. Hagyja, hogy a gondolatot tovasodorja a szél.

Nem a házba megy, megkerüli, és a kert egyik szegletéhez igyekszik. Az persze későn jutott eszébe, hogy ha nincsen szem előtt, lehet, hogy sosem találnak rá. Megáll a kis madáretető mellett. Adriana szerint csodálatos teljesítmény, hogy különböző szikladarabokból formálta meg, és rakta össze. Vékony faragottnak tetsző állványon áll a házikóra emlékeztető etető, odút biztosít a madarak számára a hidegben. Adriana azt mondta, sokat fejlődött. Csak arra gondolt, hogy talán a cinege megtalálja majd, és nem hal éhen a télen.  
Beleszórja a magokat, amiket vett, felnéz a házra. Clara szobája a kertre néz, biztosan látszik belőle az etető is. Más kérdés, hogy Clara nem nagyon foglalkozik a külvilággal. Mintha még mindig láthatatlan lenne.  
Elindul a ház felé, amikor kirázza a hideg. Odabentről kihallatszik Nejla lelkes hangja. Megnyugtató, hogy van valaki a házban, aki tud boldog is lenni.

És a dolog csak úgy megtörténik. Először Evelina és Rickard járnak át rendszeresen, később csatlakozik hozzájuk Gustaf, aztán jön egy hajnali vonat, amiről lepotyog Sanke, meg két másik srác. Egyszerre csak ott teáznak Adriana nappalijában, amikor ő lemegy reggel a zsibongásra.  
\- Felix! – Sanke rávigyorog. Felix meglepetése körbehullámzik a szobán.  
\- Szia... sziasztok. – Sanke felugrik, odasiet hozzá. Zavartan néz rá.  
Sanke az iskolatársuk volt, de nem beszélt vele túl sokat. Na persze az internátusban ez nem jelent sokat – mindenki tudott mindenkiről mindent. Felix utálta ezt. Nem mondta volna, hogy barátok voltak. Semmit nem mondott volna róla. Még az is meglepi, hogy itt találja, aztán leesik: Sigrid mondta, hogy Nejla Sanke öccsével jár.  
Sigrid...  
Szóval Sanke. Magasabb nála, de alkatra talán még nála is vékonyabb lehet. A bőre sápadt, és a haja most lila. Korábban volt zöld, vörös és talán valami szőkés is. Sanke mindig feltűnő jelenség volt, és szinte mindig mosolygott. Valami különleges aura lengte körül, és azt hallotta róla, hogy tehetséges fiú. A szemei világosbarnák, a vonásai kisfiúsak, de egész helyes.  
\- Mit csináltok ti itt? – kérdez rá, és óvatosan arrébb lép, mielőtt Sanke esetleg megölelné. Mindig olyan közvetlen mindenkivel.  
\- Hihetetlen dolgok történtek itt – közli ragyogó szemekkel az egyik fiú.  
\- Az egész világon híre ment, hogy Engelsforsban megmentették a világot – lelkesedik a másik.  
\- És a Tanács nem szólhat bele abba, ami itt van.  
\- Szóval itt vagyunk – foglalja össze Sanke.  
\- Remek – mondja nem túl meggyőzően. – Én most... – nem is fejezi be, átvág a nappalin és a konyha felé veszi az irányt. Szóval szemben állnak a Tanáccsal? Jó.  
Nyílik az ajtó mögötte. Sanke jön utána.  
\- Felix? – szólítja halkan. Valahogy óvatosan. – Annyira sajnálom, ami történt. – Komolynak hangzik. Nem kell mást mondania, hogy értse.  
\- Igen, én is – mondja mereven. És alig kap levegőt a fájdalomtól. Sankéra sandít, akin csak éppen áthullámzik egy grimasz, aztán úgy áll ott, mint mikor bejött.  
\- Semmi baj – szól nyugodtan. Szomorúan mosolyog. – Elég lehetetlen belegondolni ebbe az egészbe. A többiek Marcus osztálytársai voltak. Ennyi a kapcsolatuk az egésszel... ne haragudj rájuk.  
\- Nem haragszom – feleli halkan.  
\- Eltörted? – kérdi Sanke a gipszre bökve. Csak bólint. – De már jobb? – Megvonja a vállát és elfordul, nekikezd reggelit készíteni Clarának. – Szólj már, hogy nem akarsz beszélgetni. – Fogalma sincs, akar-e. Nem sokakkal beszélget mostanában.  
Mielőtt válaszolhatna, Adriana toppan be a bevásárlással. Nejla és Marcus vele jönnek, a zsibongás fokozódik, Felix kioson a kertbe, mielőtt elrontaná a hangulatukat.

Másnap Adriana felmegy vele Clarához.  
\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi kedvesen a lányt.  
\- Komolyan kérdezi? – kérdez vissza Clara fáradtan. Adriana halkan sóhajt. Láthatóan szeretne közös hangot találni Clarával, de a lány nem akarja hagyni. Felix elképzelni sem tudja Clara fájdalmát – Viktor volt neki az egyetlen az egész világon. És most nincs. Adrianán látszik, hogy akar mondani valamit, ám végül nem teszi.  
Helyette előadja a tervét. Azt, hogy beszélt azzal az erős fémboszorkánnyal, Monával, aki azt állítja, látja visszatérni a Kiválasztottakat. Látja, ahogy a világot elönti a mágia. Adriana szerint meg kell próbálniuk felvenni a versenyt a Tanáccsal, és nem hagyni nekik, hogy abszolút hatalmat kapjanak a kezükbe.  
\- Komolyan gondolja, hogy tudunk ellenük mit tenni? – kérdez rá Felix.  
\- Ha előbb érünk oda és más alternatívát kínálunk, mint a kötöttségek, megnyerhetjük a felébredő boszorkányokat. Számíthatok a segítségetekre?  
\- Miben tudnék pont én segíteni? – kérdezi Felix halkan. Clara felszusszan.  
\- Abbahagyhatnád végre önmagad sajnálatát! – mondja ingerülten. A szemei dühösen villannak rá. Felix dermedten néz a lányra. A szemeinek színe annyira, rettenetesen hasonlítanak Viktoréira. Csakhogy Viktor soha nem nézett rá dühösen. Amikor már halálra idegesítette az utána való koslatással, még akkor sem. Viktor nem bántotta volna meg szándékosan soha. Clara viszont igen.  
Nem válaszol. Nem akar vitázni.  
\- Ti és Sanke vagytok csak nagykorúak. Nejlának és a többieknek vissza kell menniük a közpépiskolába jövőre. – Felix megérti, hogy Adrianának szüksége van olyan boszorkányokra, akik ráérnek segíteni neki.  
\- Szívesen segítek – mondja végül. Rosszabb nem lehet. Adriana hálásan rámosolyog. Nem emlékszik, volt-e valaki olyan kedves vele az egész iskolaidőszak alatt, mint Adriana mostanában. Viktoron kívül.  
\- Köszönöm – mondja, és biztos benne, hogy komolyan gondolja. Adriana tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy tud neki segíteni. – Clara?  
\- Úgyis ők győznek a végén – mondja a lány. – Esélytelenek vagyunk. A rebellisek mindig azok voltak. Ezt magának kéne a legjobban tudnia.  
\- Meg kell próbálnunk – erősködik Felix.  
\- Próbáljátok csak meg – hagyja rájuk Clara. Szinte nemtörődöm a stílusa. Egyre jobban hasonlít Viktorra. Bár ő sosem volt ennyire flegma.  
Adriana az ajtó felé indul és halkan húzza be maga után. Felix szeretne mondani valamit a lánynak. Valamit, amivel meggyőzheti, hogy egy oldalon állnak. De Clarát nyilván nem fogja zavarni, ha egyedül marad. Nagyjából úgy, mint ahogy őt sem zavarná. Viktor nélkül mindketten egyedül maradtak.  
\- Szükséged van valamire? – kérdezi végül. Clara nem válaszol, így ő is indulni készül.  
\- Más tervem van – jegyzi meg Clara hirtelen. – Bosszút akarok állni.  
Felix megütközve bámul rá. Megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- Viktor nem akarná – mondja halkan.  
\- De megtenné értem. – Clara olyan biztos benne. Ő nem teljesen. Viktor soha nem bántott senkit.  
\- Walter hallott – mutat rá.  
\- A Tanácsnak lesz új vezetője, és mind tudjuk, ki lesz az.  
\- Alexander... De...  
\- Adrianát is megölte volna, nem fogja meghatni, amit Walter Viktorral tett. – Hátborzongató a saját gondolatait más szájából hallani.  
\- Kérlek szépen, ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot – kérleli bármiféle válasz helyett. Clara rámosolyog. Semmi öröm nincsen benne.  
\- Nem csinálok – mondja. És Felix érzi, hogy itt az ideje távoznia.

Érez valamit az erejében, valamit, amit nem ér el, bárhogy is próbálja. Hiába koncentrál és próbálkozik addig, hogy a feje és a törött karja is belesajdul, nem sikerül.  
\- Nem megy – jelenti ki végül teljesen feladva. – Csapnivaló boszorkány vagyok.  
\- Ne mondd ezt – szól rá Adriana. Mélyet sóhajt, Felix igyekszik nem közvetíteni a fáradtságát. A keserű csalódottságát. Azt gondolta, húsz év után elkopik az íze. – Figyelj, Felix, türelmesnek kell lenned magaddal. Tudom, hogy a sikerorientáltság és a türelmetlenség a Tanács hibája, de ezeket el kell felejtenünk, rendben?  
\- Akkor mi értelme ennek az egésznek? – kérdez rá összehúzva magát.  
\- Talán a motivációddal van baj. – Megrezzen.  
\- Nem... velem van a baj – mondja halkan. Erről még nem beszélt senkinek. Nem is igen lett volna kivel. És hasztalan is lett volna. De Adrianában megbízhat. – Minoo megvizsgálta a mágiámat... pont aznap, mikor rajtakapták őt a szobájában. És azt mondta, én blokkolom. Walter azt várta, megoldom, de nem tudtam, hogyan... és... hát, nem is sikerült.  
Adriana elgondolkodik. Felix nem bízik benne, hogy tudna olyan tanáccsal szolgálni, amivel Walter nem. Bár Walter meg sem próbálta igazán.  
\- Azt hiszem, értem – mondja a nő hirtelen. – Felix, meg kell nyugodnod.  
\- De nem vagyok ideges... – jegyzi meg.  
\- Úgy értem, amikor a mágiát gyakorlod. Nem szabad azon gondolkodnod, hogy mi lesz az eredmény. Már nem vagy az iskolában; mindent csak magadért teszel, érted? Nem azért kell teljesítened, mert elvárja tőled valaki. Én sem várom el. Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy tovább rontsunk a helyzeteden. És persze az sem biztos, hogy ez a megfelelő módszer neked. Egyvalamit azonban nem engedhetek meg neked, ez pedig az, hogy feladd és beletörődj abba, hogy a képességeid megrekedtek egy szinten. Mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem így van. Nyugodtan gondolkozz el ezen, és ha van valami kérdésed, tedd fel, hátha kitalálhatunk valamit.  
Adriana annyira lelkes és bizakodó. Persze az elején mindenki ilyen volt vele. De talán ő tényleg hisz benne. Hiszen pontosan tudja, milyen. Felix mély levegőt vesz.  
\- Maga sokkal jobb tanár, mint bárki, aki eddig tanított – mondja csendesen, de őszintén.  
\- Pedig én csak egy iskolázott boszorkány vagyok, csapnivaló képességekkel – mosolyog rá Adriana, amit muszáj viszonoznia.

A ház egykettőre megtelik fiatal boszorkányokkal, és úgy tűnik, Adriana nem bánja ezt. Egyre inkább leveti magáról azt a merev és hűvös magatartást, ami azelőtt annyira jellemző volt rá. Adriana boldognak látszik, sokat mosolyog, ahogy egyre többen lesznek. Felixet inkább zavarja. Sosem volt társasági ember. Igyekszik mindenkit elkerülni.  
Karácsony előtt két héttel Adriana magához hívja őt és Sankét. Felix zavartan ácsorog a nő dolgozószobája előtt. Kerüli Sankét. Túl közvetlen vele. Tart tőle egy kicsit.  
\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezi tőle a fiú kedvesen.  
\- Megvagyok.  
\- Durva, hogy már tizenketten lakunk itt – jegyzi meg.  
\- Az.  
\- Felix, mitől tartasz? – A kérdésre felé fordul.  
\- Én nem...  
\- Akkor miért nem jössz le soha hozzánk?  
\- Gyászolok – közli egyszerűen. – Nem hinném, hogy jót tennék a közhangulatnak. – Sanke nézi őt, érdeklődve.  
\- Nem mondták még, mennyire ráfeszülsz erre a dologra? – Nincs benne semmi támadó jelleg, mégis otthagyná, ha nem lenne muszáj maradnia. Nem felel neki.  
\- Felix?  
\- Nem hagynál békén? – kérdezi fáradtan végül.  
\- Miért baj, hogy szeretnék a barátod lenni?  
\- Miért akarnál?  
Adriana elviharzik mellettük, és bocsánatot kérve betereli őket az ajtón. Vidámnak tűnik, sőt, talán izgatottnak.  
\- Találtam egy tűzboszorkányt – újságolja. – Szeretném, ha velem jönnétek a családjához.  
Egymásra néznek.  
\- A lány csak ötéves – folytatja, szinte kapkod. – Itt laknak Engelsforsban. Dolgokat lebegtet. A szülei...  
\- Megijedtek – segíti ki Sanke azonnal. – Az enyéim halálra rémültek, mikor elkezdtem tárgyakat vonzani – meséli mosolyogva. – Voltam vagy hat éves. Azon már nem lepődtek meg, mikor Marcus a gondolataik közé üvöltötte mit akar, négy évesen. – Vigyorog. Felix reménykedik, hogy őt nem kérdezik meg. Adriana elégedettnek látszik.  
\- Egy óra múlva indulunk.

A ház takaros. Nem túl nagy, de nem is kicsi. Ott állnak a bejárón. Furcsa, hogy Adriana nem kért tőle semmit. Nem figyelmeztette. Nem parancsolt rá.  
Becsengetnek, egy fáradt anyuka nyit ajtót. Furcsán pillant rájuk. Adriana határozott, egyenes és kedvesnek hangzik. Elmondja, hogy tudnak segíteni megérteni, mi történik a lányukkal. Beengedik őket.  
A kislány nagy szemeket mereszt rájuk, Sanke leguggol elé és rámosolyog.  
\- Szia, én Sanke vagyok – mutatkozik be. – És téged hogy hívnak?  
A lány nem válaszol, helyette belekapaszkodik a fiú lila hajába.  
\- Hé-hé, értékelem, hogy tetszik, de kérlek, nem hagynád meg nekem? – nevet rá a fiú, mintha mi sem történt volna. Felix biztos benne, hogy nem tudna ilyen türelmes lenni. Sanke elfoglalja magát a kislánnyal, akit Editának hívnak, míg az édesanyja teát hoz nekik. Felix a kanapéra ül Adriana mellé, nézelődik. Teljesen átlagos ház, és ha jobban megnézi, az édesanya talán nem is sokkal idősebb, mint ő.  
\- Felix és Sanke is természetes boszorkányok, mint a lányuk – mondja éppen Adriana, amikor kizökken a gondolataiból; amikor a lila hajú hangosan felnevet. A valamelyik zenekar emblémáját mintázó fémmedál az orra előtt lebeg, a bőrszíj, amin függ, feszül a nyakában.  
\- Elnézést, kisasszony, de ez az enyém – mondja mosolyogva, és elkapja a medált, a pólója alá dugja. Edita mérgesen toppant egyet a lábával, megremeg a nappali túloldalán álló könyvespolc, ami mellett ülnek, és lassan dőlni kezd. Majd megáll minden a levegőben, éppen amikor a könyvek kicsúsznak a helyükről. – Hoppá! – Sanke az egyik karját nyújtja a polc felé, és közben még mindig mosolyog. Mintha ez a mimika soha nem akarna eltűnni az arcáról. – Semmi gond – mondja az anyukának nyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Nem szándékosan csinálja és el fog múlni. Addig is... – A könyvespolc visszaereszkedik a helyére, a könyvek pedig finoman visszacsúsznak a deszkákra. – Tüzeket nem gyújt, ugye?  
\- Ne-nem – rázza fejét a nő.  
\- Akkor nincs semmi gond. Ne tessék izgulni, az én szüleim is eléggé meg voltak ijedve, de átvészeltek engem is, meg az öcsémet is, pedig higgye el, vízboszorkánnyal nehezebb.  
\- Sanke ugyanúgy tűzboszorkány, mint a lányuk – teszi hozzá Adriana. Visszafordul a páros felé, Sanke csendesen győzködi Editát, hogy megbocsássa, amiért nem adja neki a medálját.  
\- Valamivel csak megtudlak békíteni. Láttál már tűzijátékot közelről? – A lány megrázza a fejét, a szeme sarkából néz csak a fiúra. – Bocsánat, szabad? Egyáltalán nem veszélyes, ígérem. – Az anyuka lassan bólint. Az ijedtsége lassan érdeklődésbe vált át.  
Sanke kinyújtja a kezét, és nagyon apró lila lángok lövellnek az ujjai közül, a plafon előtt pedig szerteágaznak, mint egy valódi tűzijáték, és lassanként ellobbannak, mielőtt elérnék a padlót vagy valamelyik berendezési tárgyat. Edita éppen olyan elbűvölten nézi a műsort, mint az édesanyja. Adriana elégedetten mosolyog, Felix pedig győzködi magát, hogy nem ámult el. Hogy nem nyűgözi le Sanke ragyogó lila tüze épp úgy, mint a fiúból áradó határtalan optimizmus. Pontosan az, amit olyan ijesztőnek is talál benne.  
Valamivel később Edita anyja hozzá fordul, érdeklődve és kíváncsian.  
\- És a te szüleid hogy reagáltak? – Nyel egyet, Adrianára pillant, ő vajon tud-e róla valamit.  
\- Én... nem ismerem a szüleimet – feleli lassan. – Egy boszorkány nevelt fel.  
_Úgy-ahogy. Ha ezt lehet annak nevezni._  
\- Oh, ne haragudj.  
\- Semmi gond. – Próbál kedves lenni, de érzi, hogy túl zárkózott. Talán, ha mutatna valamit... Semmi hasonlóan látványosra nem képes, mint Sanke. Ahogy körülnéz, megakad a tekintete egy félig elszáradt Mikulásvirágon. – Uhm... tessék mondani, mikor vették? – látja, hogy nem régi még, a cserép is tiszta, csak egy helyen látszik ragasztó nyoma, talán az árcetlié. Még nem ragadt bele por.  
\- A múlthéten kaptam a férjemtől – magyarázza a nő kissé bánatosan. – Kár, hogy máris szárad, pedig locsolom.  
\- Talán tudok neki segíteni – áll fel a kanapéról, és odalépdel az ablakpárkányhoz. Odakint havazik.  
Megérinti a cserepet, a növény finom rázkódásba kezd, ahogy a föld alatta mozogásba lendül. Lassú, hullámzó folyamat, de ha elég lassan csinálja, kitart az ereje, hogy végezzen vele. El kell kerülnie a gyökereket, még a legapróbbakat is, nehogy kárt tegyen a növényben, és ez elég fárasztó, de amikor végez, érzi a változást. Nem egészen tudná megmondani, pontosan miben. De azt tudja, hogy a mikulásvirág pár nap múlva ismét pompás lesz.  
\- Elkevertem alatta a földet – mondja. – Ha továbbra is locsolja, nemsokára feléled. – Az édesanya őszintén hálás pillantást vet rá, és Adriana mosolyában is van valami.

\- Nagyon hálás vagyok a segítségetekért – mondja Andirana a kocsiban ülve.  
\- Örömmel segítettünk – feleli Sanke vigyorogva. – Átjöhetek máskor is?  
\- Azt hiszem örülnének, ha lefoglalnád néha Editát egy kicsit – bólint rá.  
\- Én nem is csináltam semmit... – motyogja az első ülésről Felix.  
\- Hiszen visszaadtad egy élőlény esélyét az életre, ez nem semmiség – feddi meg Adriana azonnal. – Büszkének kell lenned magadra. – Felix nem nagyon érzi úgy, hogy nagy dolgot tett volna.  
\- Szóval nem is találkoztál a szüleiddel soha? – kérdez rá Sanke, mintha rátapintana a lényegre. Összerezzen. Ő nem lehet gondolatolvasó, ugye?  
\- Hazudtam – vallja be kis csend után. A torkát kaparja valami, és kibámul a hóesésbe. – Öt lehettem, amikor a szüleim otthagytak valahol. – Mély csend hullik az autóra. Mély, várakozásteljes, döbbent csend, és Felix nem mer elfordulni az ablaktól, hogy lássa őket, amikor megköszörüli a torkát. – N-nem emlékszem sokra, csak arra, hogy folyton feszültek voltak és gyakran hagytak egyedül, és féltem, gondolom kikészültek attól, hogy rájuk ragasztom az érzéseimet – folytatja lassan, mindegyik pillanatban azt várva, hogy félbeszakítják. Hogy nem akarják hallani. Ezt csak Viktor hallgatta meg korábban. Neki volt mersze elmondani, mikor újra barátok voltak a kis kitérőjük után. – Aztán egy időre elmúlt minden, és amikor újrakezdődött a földmágiával, a Tanács megtalált. – Elhallgat. A többi nem érdekes. A többit úgyis ki tudják találni. A többiről beszélni felesleges lenne.  
\- De ez szörnyű! – bukik ki Sankéból, mire megrezzen. – Otthagytak csak úgy... egy gyereket?!  
\- Valószínűleg azt sem tudták, hogy mágia okozza – vonja meg a vállát. Nem fontos.  
\- De ez akkor is...  
\- Nem olyan nagy ügy – szól közbe, mielőtt jobban szörnyülködni kezdene. Az már rosszul esne. – Biztos furán hangzik, de már megszoktam, hogy nincsen családom.  
Adriana a térdére teszi a kezét, meglepetten fordul felé. Olyan szomorúan néz rá, a szemeiben könnyek, és Felix egy pillanatra nem is érti teljesen.  
\- Mi vagyunk a családod – mondja olyan gyengéden, ahogy még soha senki nem szólt hozzá.  
\- Igen! – vágja rá Sanke a hátsóülésről. – Mi vagyunk a családod, szeretünk meg minden, úgyhogy ne mondj ilyeneket! – Sanke hangja megremeg. Felixben valami belül megremeg. Mintha egy fal omlana le benne. _Szeretünk meg minden._ Megszólalni sem tud, még akkor sem, amikor Adriana elindítja az autót.

Az utcában autók parkolnak, _idegen autók._ Adriana a fékre tapos. Nem kell kijelenteniük, mi történik, hogy mindhárman tudják.  
\- Próbálj meg belógni hátul a házba – fordul Sankéhoz Adriana. – Ha bárki akadályozna, tégy belátásod szerint.  
\- Rohanok – biccent, kivágódik az autóból és amennyire halkan csak lehet, visszacsukja az ajtót, majd beleveszik a szürkületi havazásba.  
\- Nincs kétségem afelől, mit akarhatnak – szólal meg Adriana, ahogy továbbhajt.  
\- Csak egy olyan igazságot fogadnának el, amivel egyetértenek – jegyzi meg. – Nincs értelme velük mennünk.  
\- Ezt jól látod. – És ebben hallgatólagosan megegyeznek.  
A ház előtt kisebb csoport, pernyeszag a levegőben és a kapálózó Nejlát ketten fogják le, két nála magasabb férfi, de a lány küszködik. Mellette Marcust csak egy tartja nyugton, de ő mozdulatlanul áll, Nejlát figyeli. Clara hosszú szőke haja az arcába hullva, ahogy egy nő hátrafogja a karjait, nem mozdul, de a szemei izzanak, ahogy felkapja a fejét az autó közeledtére. És a többiek kis csoportba terelve, mindenki odakint van, mindenki kabát vagy meleg ruha nélkül.  
Adriana kiszáll az autóból, Felix követi, de ahogy felegyenesedik, megszédül. Fordul egyet a világ, és muszáj lehunynia a szemeit. Valami fellobban körülötte. És egy óvatos-halk hang, a fejében.  
_Felix? Hol van a bátyám?  
Itt lesz mindjárt,_ nyugtatja.  
Amikor felnéz, egy megváltozott világot lát maga körül. Az emberek változatlanok, de minden más... A levegő ritkásabbnak tetszik, nem ahogy beszívja, hanem ahogy _látja._ A hó könnyűnek, már-már súlytalannak, és mély mormogást hall a talpa alól. Miért nem zavar ez másokat? Látja, nem is, _érzi_ a hó alatt lévő apró kavicsokat és köveket, és a föld olyan, mintha vajból lenne, mintha annyival formálhatná, hogy hozzáér.  
Adriana oldalra pillant rá, egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetük. Zavart lát a szemeiben, meglepettséget, csodálkozást. Nem biztos benne.  
És valaki hangja felharsan a Tanácstagok közül:  
\- Adriana Lopez, maga megszegte a Tanács törvényeit és ellenáll két ügyben való kihallgatásnak, továbbra is ezt az álláspontot képviseli? – Ez bizonyára nem a beszélgetés eleje. De nem nagyon figyel rá. Mi ez a mormogás a föld alatt? Annyira érdekli hirtelen.  
\- Felix? Felix, velem kell jönnöd. – Ez Älsa hangja. Mit keres ő itt? Hogy nem vette észre, hogy itt van? Mi a fenét akar tőle annyi minden után? Annyi idő után? – Szeretném, ha elmesélnéd, mi történt itt, Engelsforsban. – Most olyan kedves a hangja. Sosem beszélt vele így, vagy nagyon ritkán. A nő ott áll az egyik autónak dőlve és őt nézi.  
\- Ismered? – fordul hozzá Adriana. Ő láthatóan nem.  
\- Ő fogadott be – feleli halkan.  
\- Majd én elmondom, mi történt! – csattan fel Nejla. – Walter miatt majdnem elpusztult az egész Föld! Azaz egoista féreg, végig azt hazudta, hogy tudja hogyan kell becsukni a kaput, de mindannyiunkat meg akart ölni! Eltörte Viktor nyakát, és Clarát is meg akarta ölni, Sigridet meg leszúrta az udvarházban, maguk meg itt kihallgatásról pampognak nekünk! – Nejla körül izzik a levegő, hullámokban ömlik a forróság belőle, ahogy próbálja visszatartani a mágiáját.  
\- Valaki hallgattassa el ezt a csitrit – mordul fel Älsa, és ellöki magát az autótól. Felé indul. – Felix, te vagy itt az egyetlen beszámítható személy, szeretném, ha megtennéd a kötelességed, és segítenél nekünk. Te is tudod, hogy a bűnösök megérdemlik a méltó büntetést, igaz?  
_Ne hallgass rá, Felix..._  
\- Adriana átmosta az agyad. De most már semmi baj, itt vagyok, és minden rendben lesz. Hazajössz szépen és elfelejtjük ezt az egészet. – Olyan biztató a hangja, olyan gyengéd és kedves. Szinte elhiszi, hogy minden rendbe jöhet.  
Viktort nem hozza vissza senki.  
Sigridet nem hozza vissza senki.  
_Mi vagyunk a családod. Szeretünk meg minden._  
\- Na, gyere szépen – nyújtja felé a kezét Älsa, kedves mosollyal.  
\- Hát... rendben – mosolyog vissza, és megfogja a nő kezét. És addig szorítja, míg a csontjai összetörnek. Meglepően könnyen megy. Älsa sikolt. – Éveken át semmit nem tettél értem, hagytál egyedül szenvedni, és azt hiszed, majd egy szóra elárulom a barátaimat, vagy annak az emlékét, akit szeretek? Komolyan? – Ellöki magától, a nő hátraesik a hóban. Érzi, hogy a gyűlölete és az undora, az elárultsága mindenkihez elér.  
Kiereszti a mágiáját. Olyan érzés, mint lélegzetet venni a vízfelszín felett két perc után. Megreszket a talpa alatt a föld, minden megmozdul, egyenként érez minden apró kavicsot, minden porszemcsét. Karistoló, kaparászó hang kezdődik, és a levegő megtelik ragyogó porral, de szinte csak a Tanácstagok körül kering. Teljes a kontroll. És olyan könnyű.  
\- Mit művelsz?! – mordul fel Älsa rekedt hangon.  
\- Igazán nem veszélyes – feleli nyugodtan. Most ő löki el magát az autótól, olyan, mintha vékony jégrétegen járna, könnyed mozdulattal összetörhetné a betont a talpa alatt. Alig pár lépést tesz. – Ez csak egy kis por, amit a gleccserek forgácsoltak le évmilliók alatt a hegyekről. Rengeteget lélegzünk be életünk során belőle, egyszerűen kiürül a szervezetből. Az más kérdés, ha valahogy megszilárdul a létfontosságú szervek környékén. – Kinyújtja a kezét, a porból aprócska, de sziklaszilárd golyókat formál. Pár Tanácstag köhögni kezd, pedig még semmit nem csinált. Älsa elképedve mered rá. Soha nem gondolta, hogy ilyesmire képes lehet, és hogy meg is teszi, ha módja van rá. Pedig rajta keresztül a Tanács nevelte. A Tanács pedig bármit megtehet, ha valaki engedetlen. – Engedjék el őket – parancsol azokra, akik Nejlát, Marcust és Clarát tartják fogva. Nem mozdulnak. – Szeretnének megfulladni? Tényleg muszáj fenyegetőznöm? – A tenyerében a golyók összeolvadnak, ökölnyivé formálódnak, tüskék nőnek belőle. A Tanácstagok fulladoznak anélkül, hogy bármi mást tenne. Anélkül, hogy valóban a torkukba szilárdítana egy darab sziklát. A pillanatnyi figyelmetlenséget mindhárman kihasználják; Nejla eltaszítja magától a férfiakat az erejével, azokat ez meglepi, és már lobban is egy láng, ami felszalad egy kabátujjon, Marcus lerázza magáról a másikat és megfagyasztja az orra körül a levegőt, a Tanácstag hátrál pár lépést, míg levegőhöz jut. Clara és a fogva tartója köddé válnak, alig pár pillanat múlva a férfi előkerül, de a lány nem. A nyomai nem látszanak a hóban, de a hó felkavarodik körülöttük mindenhol. És lila lángok csapnak fel oldalt, egy vízboszorkány a Tanácsból megpróbál ellene tenni, de a mágiája valamiért félrecsúszik, és a többieket sem őrzik többé. Pillanatok alatt felbolydul a mágia mindenhol, pontosabban érzi, mint eddig bármikor. És azt is, hogy a Tanács nem tehet velük semmit.  
Valaki visszavonulót fúj, vagy csak képzeli, mert ahogy leülepszik a ragyogó por, hirtelen gyengének érzi magát, mély levegőket vesz, elered az orra, és érez valami mágiát, azt nem tudja, kiét és mifélét, de valami húzza. Nem tud ellene tenni, amikor valaki átkarolja a vállát.  
\- Felix? Minden rendben, foglak – nyugtatja csendesen. Ez Sanke. – Elfáradtál, igaz? Jobban leszel, csak enned kell, meg pihenned. – Nem tudja megmondani, hogy tisztában van vele. Nem tud mondani semmit – csak beleszédül a sötétségbe.

Fogalma sincs, mennyit aludt. Odakint sötét van, és ő arra ébred, hogy mennyire éhes. Az éjjeliszekrényén szendvics és víz. Éppen csak azt ellenőrzi, hogy biztosan nincsen benne salátalevél, de bárki is készítette, tudta, hogy utálja. Szinte rágás nélkül nyel, nem emlékszik, volt-e valaha ilyen éhes, kiissza a pohár vizet, végül csak tapogatózik a karórájáért. Felvillantja a számlapokat. Hajnali négy múlt. Átaludt volna egy estét és egy éjszakát, csak így? Erre régen nem volt példa...  
Később letusol az emeleti fürdőben, és leoson a konyhában a pohárral és a tányérral. A konyhában Earl Grey illata érződik, és léptek osonnak utána át a nappalin. A konyhában Adriana lapozgatja az újságot. Felnéz és rámosolyog.  
\- Jó reggelt, hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi és felpattan, tölt neki is egy csészével.  
\- Köszönöm, jól.  
Az utána lopakodó kiléte is kiderül gyorsan: Sanke lila üstöke jelenik meg az ajtóban.  
\- Hé, már jól vagy? Megijesztettél – rávigyorog és nekilát kávét főzni. – Jól rájuk hoztad a frászt.  
Belebámul a teájába.  
\- Nem is csináltam semmit... velük – szólal meg halkan. – Kivéve Älsát. – Mélyet sóhajt. Megérdemelte. Megérdemelte, mert soha nem segített, pedig megígérte. Mert egyedül hagyta, mert hagyta szenvedni, amiért minden ígéretét megszegte. – De az személyes ügy – teszi hozzá kisvártatva.  
\- Mi történt? Úgy értem, hirtelen nagyon erősen érzem az erődet, és... – Sanke tanácstalanul elhallgat.  
\- Nem tudom – vonja meg a vállait. Persze ez nem teljesen igaz, de erről nemigen tudna beszélni.  
\- Elmúlt az a dolog, ami eddig akadályozott – jelenti ki teljes bizonyossággal Adriana. – És úgy tűnik, titokban mindvégig nagyon erős földboszorkány voltál. – Büszkeség csendül a hangjában, amit nem tud hová tenni.  
\- Hát ezt a dolgot még meg kell szoknom – mormolja maga elé. A másik fiú felnevet.  
\- Ráadásul ez még a Tanácsot is eléggé meglepte. Nem számítottak ilyen mértékű ellenállásra. Nincsenek hozzászokva, hogy bárki ellent mer mondani nekik. Bizonyos ideig, amíg a mágiaszint elkezd növekedni a világon mindenhol, előnyben vagyunk itt, Engelsforsban. De utána...  
\- Az embereknek joguk van eldönteni, mit akarnak – mondja Sanke, és a hangja most komoly, komolyabb, mint bármikor. – Nem is értem, eddig mért nem lázadtunk.  
\- Mert nem hagyták, hogy ez a gondolat megforduljon a fejünkben – feleli a nő.  
\- Elmegyek sétálni – szól hirtelen, felhajtja a teája maradékát és az ajtó felé indul.  
\- Veled mehetek? – ajánlkozik rögtön a lila hajú.  
\- Eltarthat egy ideig – teszi hozzá halkan. Persze, mindenki azonnal tudja, hová akar menni.  
\- Nem baj – legyint. Valahogy túl lelkes, és nem tudja, hogy csak a közelében, vagy amúgy is.

Odakint elég hideg van, és a hó ropog a bakancsuk alatt. A szél legalább nem fúj. Felix mégis fázik.  
\- Várj csak – szól utána a másik, és tűzgömb lobban a tenyerén. Amikor megfogja, nem éget, de kellemesen melegen tartja a kezét. Lilán világít a sötét hajnalon.  
\- Köszönöm – leheli hálásan.  
\- Igazán nincs mit – mosolyog rá, a szemei szikráznak a fényben.  
\- Túl kedves vagy velem – jegyzi meg.  
\- Mert nem hagylak megfagyni?  
\- Úgy általában. – Sanke megvonja a vállát.  
\- Mert kedvellek – feleli könnyedén.  
\- Kedvelsz? – pillant rá zavartan. – Úgy érted...?  
\- Úgy – hagyja rá. Felix megtorpan. Sanke mély levegőt vesz. – És tudom, hogy te még Viktort szereted, és tiszteletben tartom, szóval, ha jobban leszel, esetleg... – hadarja egy szuszra, a végére azonban esetlenül elhallgat.  
Meglepve bámul rá. Mintha szellemet látna, mintha nem hinne a szemének. Hogy most az egyszer nem ő reménykedik hiába. De vajon Sanke hiába reménykedik? Nyel egyet, megköszörüli a torkát. Fogalma sincs, mit mondjon.  
\- Felix?  
\- Én... – megint vesz egy mély levegőt. – Nagyon kedves vagy, de... igazad van. Még nem vagyok jól, de... – zavartan elhallgat. Hogy nem vette eddig észre, hogy Sanke próbálkozik? Hogy nem tűnt fel a kedvessége felé? Hogy mindig keresi a társaságát, pedig ő annyira igyekezett elkerülni. Hiszen egészen olyan volt, mintha mindenkivel, mindig ilyen lenne...  
\- Hé, semmi baj. Nem kell mondanod semmit. Csak szerettem volna, ha tudod. Lehetünk barátok. – Lassan bólint.  
\- Hát, már tudom – mormogja. Tovább indulnak, a tűzgolyót nézi a tenyerén. Sanke kedveli őt.  
_Szeretünk meg minden._  
\- Van még valami – szólal meg egy idő múlva.  
\- Hm?  
\- Tegnap észrevettem egy új képességemet.  
\- Tényleg? – Az új és meglepő dolgokból egy időre elege van, de ezt persze nem mondja meg neki.  
\- Ugye eddig is jobb voltam dolgok vonzásában, mintha csak lebegtetnem kellett valamit – magyarázza lelkesen, a hangjába visszatér a mindig vidám rezzenés. És ez valahol megnyugtató. – De tegnap magamra vonzottam annak a vízboszorkánynak az erejét. Teljesen véletlenül történt, de aztán este kipróbáltuk Marcussal és Nejlával. Elcsíptem köztük olyan gondolatokat, amiket nem akartak megosztani velem. – Kis szünetet tart, ettől Felix úgy érzi, muszáj mondania valamit.  
\- Ez jól hangzik. – Érzi, hogy lehetne lelkesebb, hogy mennyire átlátszó az érdeklődése.  
\- Arra gondoltam, talán használhatnám ezt a te képességeddel is – mondja végül, és talán erre akart kilyukadni.  
\- Miért akarnád ezt? – kérdezi. – Ennyire nem lehet jó érzés, amikor megfertőzlek.  
\- Ne használd ezt a szót – rázza a fejét rosszallón. – Sigridtől vetted, mi? Egyszer hallottam, ahogy így emlegeti. Szerintem nem szép. És én amúgy is ki tudlak zárni.  
\- Hogyan?  
\- Nem teljesen, azért – mosolyodik el. – Szóval Marcusnál is korán jelentkeztek a képességei, úgyhogy elég hamar megtanultam, hogyan védjem meg magam attól, hogy a gondolataim közé férkőzik és telerakja a fejem mindenfélével. Gondolhatod, a négy éves öcsém gondolatai, én meg voltam nyolc, és totál nem érdekelt. Gyakorlatilag állandóan védem magam, egy egészen kis rést hagyva, ha Marcus hozzám szólna, és ezen a te képességed is átjön, de ugyanúgy el tudom zárni, mint a vízboszorkányokat. – Lassan kezdi megérteni, mire akar kilyukadni Sanke. – Szóval ha magamra vonzom a képességed, de rám nem hat, akkor semmi gond nincs, igaz?  
Felix megrázza a fejét.  
\- Nem fog működni – tiltakozik halkan. Bár működne! – Sosem tudom előre, mikor történik meg. És másoknak általában csak egy pillanat. De... értékelem, hogy gondoltál rám.  
\- Azért megpróbálhatom? – Megvonja a vállát.  
\- Ha tényleg szeretnéd... 

A temető kapujában Sanke megáll.  
\- Menj csak, megvárlak itt. – Bólint, és hálás érte, aztán fürgén átküzdi magát a havon és lesöpri a fekete márványlapról a fehérséget és újra meg újra elolvassa a nevet rajta. Annyira hihetetlen, hogy Viktor csak így elment. Olyan rettenetes. Megremeg, ahogy lekuporodik a sír mellé, és csendesen felzokog. Még mindig nem tudja megállni, ha itt van.  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideje van ott, amikor Sanke mellé lép és óvatosan a vállára teszi a kezét.  
\- Ne haragudj – suttogja. – Az előbb megállt egy autó a kapunál. Nem láttam, ki ül benne, de úgy tíz perc után továbbhajtott. Megpróbáltam elérni az öcsémet, de szerintem még alszik. Telefont meg nem hoztam és aggódom.  
\- Menjünk – hagyja rá. Komolynak tűnik. Feltápászkodik, sietve indulnak vissza a házhoz.  
A ház előtt Alexander Ehrenskiöld autója áll, ő és Adriana a küszöbön beszélgetnek. Felix gyomra görcsbe rándul. Mit akar itt ez az ember? Mindketten rájuk néznek. Állja Alexander pillantását, de eszében sincs hozzászólni.  
\- Semmi gond – mondja Adriana nyugodtan. – Menjetek csak be.  
Odabent nyüzsgés van, mindenki az ablakoknál tömörül.  
\- Alexander az új elnök – jelenti Nejla. Felix a szemöldökét ráncolja.  
\- Hol van Clara?  
\- Fent. Szóltam neki, de nem akart lejönni. – Páran érdeklődve hegyezik a fülüket a beszélgetésükre. – Hol jártatok?  
\- Odakint. – Nejla majdnem vitázni kezd, aztán rájön.  
\- Oh. Minden... rendben?  
\- Nahát, tudsz kedves lenni?  
\- Nahát, tudsz beszélni?  
\- Psszt! Ehrenskiöld elmegy – suttogja valaki izgatottan.  
Adriana belép a házba, végignéz rajtuk, a tekintetéből nem lehet semmit kiolvasni.  
\- Walter Hjörth holttestét akarják elszállítani. A tegnap történtekről nem esett szó, de elmondtam, amit tudok, úgyhogy Alexander valószínűleg ezzel békén hagy majd minket. A Tanácsnak viszont nem tetszünk. Ez várható volt. De én úgy látom, egyelőre nincs gond. A karácsony békés lesz. Ezt Alexander megígérte nekem. Úgyhogy aki haza akar menni, az megteheti. – Erre duruzsolás kezdődik, megnyugodott, meglepett, csendes diskurálás arról, hogy juthatnak haza a leggyorsabban azok, akiknek hiányzik a családjuk. 

Az ünnepekre egészen kiürül a ház. A szilvesztert négyesben ünneplik: Nejla, Marcus, Sanke meg ő. Nejla erőlteti a pár üveg pezsgőt, amit Sanke vett neki persze; Felix nem is emlékszik, mikor ivott utoljára, de talán akkor, amikor elballagtak harmadikból. Vissza akarja fogni magát, de Nejlának nemet mondani elég nehéz. És azt is tudja, hogy a szédelgését átragaszthatja a többiekre – de nem foglalkozik vele. Most az egyszer.  
Azt is nehéz elkerülni, hogy a lány rávegye mindannyiukat arra a hülye játékra, ahol ha valaki hazugságot mond, inni kell.  
\- Én még sosem smároltam velem egyneművel – kezdi Nejla lelkesen, és valamennyire még Felix is meglepődik, mikor mindannyian belekortyolnak az italukba. A lány rábámul Marcusra, aki megvonja a vállát, és vigyorogva annyit mond:  
\- Régen volt.  
\- Na jó, szóval...  
\- Én még sosem hallottam Nejlát szexről beszélni – jegyzi meg Felix, ami részéről egy boldog ábránd, ugyanis nem kíváncsi rá. Nejlát ez nem érdekli túlzottan. Mindannyian isznak megint.  
_Az semmi, de az cikibb, mikor gondol rá._  
Felix majdnem kiköpi az italt, aztán kis híján egymásra borulnak Sankéval a nevetéstől. A lány csak kapkodja a fejét, neki Marcus biztos nem továbbította a gondolatot.  
\- Jó, jó, szóval én még soha nem használtam a képességeim önös célra – mondja hangosan a fiú. Felix elgondolkodik, aztán eszébe jutnak a pár héttel ezelőtt történtek, és kénytelen megint kortyolni a pezsgőből. Sanke is ezt teszi. Érdeklődve pillant rá.  
\- Ki a fene akar felkelni, ha bármit odavonzok magamhoz? – vonogatja a vállát vigyorogva. Ez nem olyasmi bűn, ami kirívó lenne. Egy időre elkanyarodik a beszélgetés, végül Felix úgy gondolja, hogy éppen elég pezsgő van benne hajnal háromra, úgyhogy elindul lefeküdni.  
\- Nem is tudsz egyenesen menni – kacag rajta a lány, amikor becélozza az ajtót, és nem sikerül. Vág rá egy grimaszt.  
\- Nem is tudom, ki itat mindenkit maga körül... – mormolja maga elé bosszúsan.  
\- Segítek – ajánlkozik Sanke rögtön. Átkarolja, így könnyebb egy kicsit, és mire leesik, hogy a fiú ölelgeti, már a szobája ajtaján lépnek be. Leülnek az ágyára, és mielőtt leszédülne róla, Sanke elkapja. – Mondták már, hogy édes, mikor részeg vagy? – kérdezi félig nevetve.  
\- Nem vagyok részeg – morogja. Közben összeakad a nyelve. – Na jó, de. – Mélyet sóhajt, és közelebb mocorog a fiúhoz. Az rámosolyog, és csak odahajol hozzá. – Hé mit...?  
Sanke megcsókolja. Röviden, puhán és óvatosan. Mintha csak próbálkozna. Felixnek tetszik, amikor a másik elhúzódik, utána mozdul, és ő kezdeményez. Kapkodó, hirtelen, pezsgőízű csók, egészen beleszédül. Aztán eszébe jut valami.  
\- Le akarsz feküdni velem? Csak mert egyszer csináltam részegen és rossz volt – közli egészen egyszerűen. Józanon soha nem beszélne így, de van egy halovány reménye, hogy majd elfelejti ezt az egészet.  
\- Ha nem akarod, nem kell – feleli neki Sanke nyugodtan. Az arcát cirógatja. Tetszik az érintés. Jól esik. Lehunyja a szemeit. – Szóval, mit szeretnél?  
\- Aludni – motyogja. – De maradhatsz. Nejláék úgyis...  
\- Hát az biztos – ért egyet, és hallja a hangján, hogy vigyorog. És arra alszik el, hogy a fiú a hajába túr.

Szép lassan kitavaszodik, aztán nyár lesz, Felix néha azt érzi, hogy rohan az idő, de benne nem változik semmi. Akkor tűnik fel a nyolc hónap, amikor a Kiválasztottak újra felbukkannak. Élnek, mind a négyen. Minoo nem változott sokat. És Vanessa sem, már amennyire emlékszik rá. Adriana látszólag nagyon boldog. Nem várt hiába, és az álma valóra vált.

Még nyár van, amikor egyik reggel ott találja Monát a konyhában. A nő ránéz és csak annyit mond, szinte vigasztalón:  
\- A bánat sem tart örökké. – Felix szinte megkönnyebbül. Máris jobban érzi magát.

Clara harmadjára is eltűnik. Eltűnt akkor, amikor a tetoválással a karján tért vissza karácsony után néhány héttel. A levegő jele a bőrébe vésve. És eltűnt akkor, amikor levágatta a haját a tavasszal. Egy pillanatra beleszédült abba, amikor meglátta. A torkát fojtotta valami. És persze, Viktor ruháiban járt. Fájdalmas nosztalgia.  
A harmadik eltűnés: két nappal Viktor halálának évfordulója előtt. A hír róla egy nappal utána érkezik. Adriana elsápad a telefonhívást követően. Nagyon lassan teszi le a készüléket, a keze remeg. Felnéz rá, a szemeiben könnyek.  
\- Clara...  
Aggodalom és rémület zubog át Felixen.  
\- Betört a Tanács stockholmi központjába. Megölt tizenhat embert, mire elkapták... köztük Alexandert is.  
\- És ő is... – Adriana csak bólint. Felix nem tudja, mit érez. Leginkább égő ürességre hasonlít. Sanke kopogtatás nélkül vágtat be a helyiségbe, és ahogy egy mozdulattal magához öleli, ő felzokog.

Néha olyan, mintha egy örvényben ülne, ami olykor már-már olyan, mintha elengedné, máskor átcsap a feje felett. Clarát elbúcsúztatják, a sírkövet ő formázza, és Anna-Karin teszi oda Viktor sírja mellé. Az övén csak az Andersson szerepel.  
Csendes napok következnek, és Sanke végig vele van. Néha csókot váltanak, de ennél tovább sosem jutnak, és a fiú soha nem sietteti. Még csak azt sem akarja megbeszélni vele, hogy is állnak egymással. Csak vannak, és Felixnek egyszerűen jól esik, hogy valaki foglalkozik vele, valaki, akit nem tud megfertőzni.  
Egyszer álmodik, szakadék szélén áll, lefelé néz a szakadó hóban, és a szakadék alján Viktor fekszik törött nyakkal, felfelé meredve, búzavirágkék szemeiben semmi élet.  
Levegőért kapva riad fel, zihálva dobja le magáról a paplant. Sanke is megmozdul mellette.  
\- Mi baj van? – mormogja álmosan.  
\- Semmi – suttogja. – Semmi. Mindjárt jövök – nyögi ki és kioson a fürdőszobába, hogy arcot mosson. Leül a kád szélére, reszketeg, mély levegőket vesz, és most már nagyon túl akar lenni ezen. Túl akar lenni a gyászon, szeretné megadni Sankénak azt a figyelmet, amit megérdemel, szeretné tényleg szeretni, és tenni valamit azon kívül, hogy itt van. Azon kívül, hogy bármikor megvédené a többieket.  
\- Nem olvashatsz többet lefekvés előtt – mormolja Sanke mikor visszabújik mellé. Odakucorodik hozzá és a vállának támasztja a fejét, sikerül visszaaludnia.

Az esély, hogy tegyen valamit, karácsonykor jön el. Négyen ülnek a vonaton: Nejla, Vanessa és Linnéa, meg ő. Malmö felé vonatoznak, abba a városba, ahol Sanke és Marcus lakik. Ők egy hete hazautaztak. Az ünnepek előtt még három családhoz terveznek látogatást tenni fiatal boszorkányok miatt. Vanessa és ő csináltak már ilyet, Nejlát csak az érdekli, hogy Marcusszal karácsonyozhat, Linnéa meg Vanessával jön. Szóval a feladat valójában kettejükre marad majd. Talán Sanke besegít.  
Sanke...  
Náluk fognak lakni ez alatt a pár nap alatt. Ez a fő indok számára is, amiért hajlandó kimozdulni Engelsforsból, Adriana tudja ezt. De hálás a lehetőségért.  
\- De most komolyan, csajok, ki lehet _ennyire_ ábrándulni a pasikból? – csacsog Nejla rágón csámcsogva. Linnéa vág rá egy fintort.  
\- Hagyd már őket, ez magánügy – szól rá Felix.  
Még csak tíz perce utaznak.  
\- Nem gond – legyint Vanessa, bár szinte látszik rajta, hogy neki sem lesz elég türelme, ha ez lesz végig.  
\- Jó, akkor meséld el te, miért nem érdekelnek a lányok? – szegezi neki a kérdést a lány.  
\- Hosszú sztori – forgatja meg a szemeit. – Ezt figyeld: meleg vagyok. És most lapozzunk. – Linnéa elmosolyodik.  
\- De ne már.  
\- Kezdesz úgy viselkedni, mint Sigrid. – Nejla megbántottan néz rá.  
\- Ne hasonlítgass hozzá! – sziszegi.  
\- Ne mássz bele más személyes terébe – feleli nyugodtan.  
\- Pukkadj meg – morogja, és felteszi a fejhallgatót, amiből elődübörög a zene.  
\- Ne haragudjatok rá – mondja a másik két lánynak.  
\- Tényleg nem gond – legyint Vanessa megkönnyebbülten. – Kezdjük megszokni. – Lopva összemosolyognak. Boldognak tűnnek. Akármikor látja őket, boldognak tűnnek. Csak azért figyeli Vanessát, mert Viktor szerelmes volt belé. Hogy elmondhassa neki néha, hogy a lány jól van.  
Csak biccent feléjük. Kipillant az ablakon.  
\- Te jól vagy? – kérdez rá a szőke.  
\- Áh, valamivel mindig zaklat – vonja meg a vállát.  
\- Hallak ám! – kiált fel a másik mellette. Ráirányítja a bosszússágát. Nem biztos benne, hogy elég hatásos.  
\- Úgy értem, elég szörnyű, ami Clarával történt – folytatja Vanessa.  
\- Tudta, mire vállalkozik a bosszújával – mondja lassan. – De nem hiszem, hogy le lehetett volna beszélni róla. Valahol megértem. Neki egész életében csak Viktor volt, és nem is tudom... Nem tudta elfogadni Alexander döntését. És végső soron Alexander kihagyhatta volna őket ebből az egészből...  
\- De túl hasznosak voltak a képességeik, igaz? – kérdez közbe Linnéa.  
\- Valahogy úgy, igen – bólint rá.  
\- Mindannyian kimaradhattatok volna az egészből – jegyzi meg Vanessa. Felix vállat von. Ez ellen már nem tehetnek semmit.  
\- Úgy tűnik, ugyanúgy nem volt választásunk, mint nektek – mondja. – De azt hiszem, ez már egészen mindegy. Az a lényeg, hogy most ne hagyjuk kicsúszni az irányítást a kezünkből, mert azzal csak a Tanács erősödik.  
\- Igazad lehet – hagyja rá a szőke.

A vonat robog velük Malmö felé, és Felix megpróbál olvasni, a könyvet Sanke nyomta a kezébe mielőtt elment. Sosem gondolt arra, hogy mennyire fog neki hiányozni a fiú. Hogy hiányolja majd a mosolyát. A nevetését. A véletlen vagy direkt érintéseit. Az ölelélést éjszaka. A beszélgetéseket elalvás előtt. A csókjait. Az egész lényét. Fel sem tűnt, hogy mennyire megszokta a jelenlétét maga körül. Fel sem tűnt, hogy a magány megszűnt, és most már szüksége van valakire. Rá van szüksége.  
Két nappal azután, hogy elment, jött rá, míg éjszaka álmatlanul forgolódott, hogy mennyire fontos neki Sanke, mennyire hiányzik és mennyire szereti. Úgy döntött, meg akarja neki mondani. És meg akarja mutatni. És szeretné, ha Sanke elfogadná ezt. És szeretne végre boldog lenni. Ha vele együtt lehetne boldog.  
Aztán kiment a temetőbe és elmesélte Viktornak, hogy a cinegéje jól van, nem messze fészkel Adriana házától, és télen az etető rendszeres látogatója. És elmesélte, hogy szereti Sankét, és ez olyan megkönnyebbülést okozott, hogy még az elmúlt évek gondolata sem tudta elvenni a kedvét. Egyszerűen csak le akarta rázni a melankóliát.

A vonat berobog Malmőbe, és amint kilép a peronra, rögtön megpillantja Sanke lila üstökét. A szíve megugrik.  
\- Sziasztok! – integet nekik messziről, Nejla meg Marcus persze már összegabalyodva örülnek egymásnak.  
\- Jól utaztatok? – érdeklődi mosolyogva.  
\- Túléltük Nejlát – biccent, és egy másodpercig még tétovázik, mielőtt elkapná a fiú sálját, és magához húzná egy üdvözlő csókra. Nem emlékszik, hogy valaha csókolózott-e bárkivel olyan helyen, ahol megláthatták.  
\- Nahát, szia – vigyorog rá, aztán a lányokhoz fordul. – Veletek is minden rendben?  
\- Persze – hagyja rá Vanessa. Egy pillanatra összenéznek Linnéával. – Biztos nem baj, hogy mi is nálatok leszünk? – kérdez rá. – Kivehetünk egy szobát valahol...  
\- Az anyai nagymamánknak tizenkét testvére volt – feleli Marcus csevegve. – Mi lakunk a családi házukban, úgyhogy bőven van hely – jelenti lelkesen. – És örömmel látunk titeket is.  
\- Csak a szüleinknek bocsássátok meg a túlzott lelkesedést és kíváncsiságot – teszi hozzá Sanke. – Nem ismernek rajtunk és Nejlán kívül más boszorkányokat, úgyhogy eléggé kíváncsiak rátok. – Rájuk vigyorog, amolyan rókamosollyal. Mint aki előre szórakozik a helyzeten.  
\- De nyugodtan szóljatok rájuk, ha zavar.  
\- Jó arcok amúgy – jegyzi meg Nejla. – Bírom őket.  
Sanke megfogja a kezét, mikor elindulnak és minden annyival egyszerűbbnek tűnik így. Összemosolyognak.

A ház tényleg hatalmas, a szülők lelkesek és kedvesek velük. Felixnek fogalma sincs, Sanke mit mondott róla, de kitörő örömmel üdvözlik. Kérdezgetik őket vacsoránál, Nejla büszkén mutatja be új képességeit. És persze kihívóan pillant végig az asztal körül ülőkön. Vanessa elmosolyodik – és az egész asztal, a szék amin ül, vele együtt eltűnik.  
\- Levegőmágia – magyarázza Sanke a meglepett pillantásokra a szüleinek. – Linnéa vízboszorkány, mint Marcus – teszi hozzá. Linnéát nem hozza lázba a versengés. Az asztal előtűnik. Sanke édesanyja felé fordul.  
\- Földboszorkány vagyok – mondja kérdés nélkül. Lehúzza az ujjáról a gránitgyűrűt és az asztalhoz kocogtatja, tömören kopog a falapon. – Gránitból van – magyarázza. Az előtt el sem tudta képzelni, hogy a Föld második legkeményebb kőzetét megformázza, most olyan egyszerű, mintha csak vajból lenne. Feldobja a levegőbe, és az kupacban érkezik vissza, leperegve az asztalra az ujjai között. A por mozdul, spirál alakban csavarodik fel, megint visszaporlik, óvatosan a tenyerébe söpri, és mikor felmutatja, megint gyűrű.  
Azelőtt el sem tudta képzelni, mi mindenre lehet képes. Most néha hallja a Föld mélyéről jövő tektonikus mozgások hangjait, a fejfájása előrejelzett egy kisebb földrengést, és képes puszta kézzel köveket elmorzsolni. Először az életében nem csalódás, ha megpróbálja használni az erejét.

Vacsora után kiderül, hogy Vanessa és Linnéa egy szobán osztoznak, persze nem bánják. Nejla Marcusnál alszik, naná.  
\- Alhatsz nálam, vagy kaphatsz vendégszobát – ajánlja fel Sanke.  
\- Mi a különbség, ha te jársz át hozzám, vagy én hozzád? – teszi fel a költői kérdést. – Szóval ha nem zavarlak...  
\- Örülök – ragyog rá a fiú.  
\- Újrafestetted a hajad? – kérdez rá, mikor a lépcsőn felérve a szobájába lépnek.  
\- Tetszik? – kérdez rá. Őszintén kíváncsi.  
\- Persze. – A csomagja egy szabad sarokban landol.  
\- Pedig pont nem úgy festesz, mint akinek bejön az ilyesmi – jegyzi meg.  
\- Jobban tetszik, mint a zöld anno – feleli erre elmosolyodva.  
\- Nahát, figyeltél akkor is?  
\- Volt bárkinek választása? – tudakolja egyre szélesedő vigyorral.  
\- Ez hízelgő. – Odalép hozzá, a derekánál fogva húzza magához. A csók rövid és gyengéd.  
\- Pedig tudok jobbat is – mondja halkan. Érzi, hogy most kell elmondania, ennél jobb alkalom biztosan nem lesz.  
\- Tényleg? – És ahogy erre gondol, átjárja az idegesség. Sanke pedig rögtön megérzi. – Mi baj van?  
Megrázza a fejét. Annyira egyszerű elképzelni, hogy mindent elmond. Persze megszólalni sem tud. Miért kell mindennek ilyen elcseszettnek lennie egyik pillanatról a másikra?  
\- Csak... hiányoztál.  
\- Te is nekem – derül fel. Olyan egyszerűen beszél, és olyan könnyen öleli át. – Úgy örülök, hogy eljöttél.  
\- Hiszen meghívtál...  
\- De mondhattál volna nemet – mutat rá.  
\- Nem mondhattam – tiltakozik. – Én...  
\- Felix? Valami tényleg van... Fáradt vagy? Lefekhetsz aludni, ha szeretnél. – Annyira őszinte és aggódó, hogy alig hiszi el. Csak jobban elbátortalanodik tőle. Sóhajt egyet.  
\- Megtennél nekem valamit? – kérdezi hirtelen ötlettel.  
\- Persze, bármit.  
\- Leengednéd egy kicsit a védelmed? – A fiú bólint, várakozón pillant rá.  
Felix koncentrál, azokra az érzésekre, amiket kivált belőle, a hálájára a törődésért, arra, mennyire szereti, hogy mindig mosolyog, és ott van, amikor szüksége van rá. Fellobban benne minden, ahogy egy ragaszkodó ölelésben magához vonja. Sanke felnevet, hirtelen rázkódik meg, hátraveti a fejét, teli torokból kacag, felszabadultan. Zavartan figyeli, egy kicsit talán meg is ijed, mire a szemei hirtelen rávillannak.  
\- Meg ne ijedj – kéri halkan, és az arcát a nyakába fúrva öleli. – Csak annyira boldog vagyok és annyira szeretlek. – Csókot lehel a nyakára és ahogy felszusszan, a lélegzete ingerli a bőrét. Elmosolyodva húzódik el egy kissé. Úgy botladoznak el az ágyig, mintha egymás elengedése meg sem fordulna a fejükben.  
Sanke ágya puha, a csókjába beleszédül. Levegőért kapva ejti fejét a takaróra, a fiú vigyorogva néz rá, a szemei ragyognak, mintha az a tűz égne bennük, amit megidézni képes. Elvarázsolja a pillantása, a szeretete, és ahogy a homlokának támasztja a homlokát, átkarolja a nyakát. Lehunyja a szemeit, és szinte az ajkainak suttogja:  
\- Tényleg fáradt vagyok.  
\- Alvás?  
\- Menjünk el előtte fürödni. – Látja Sankén, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet. Látja a szemein, érzi a csókján és az ölelésén.  
És a folyosó másik felén sorban állás van a fürdőszobánál: Linnéa összefont karokkal támaszkodik az ajtó mellett, Vanessa mellette áll, gondolatokkal beszélgethetnek, mint szinte mindig.  
\- Álljatok be a sorba – mondja a szőke.  
\- Fél órája bent vannak – morogja a fekete hajú, és egy másodpercre elmosolyodik, talán elcsípett egy gondolatot.  
\- Akarjátok, hogy rájuk törjem az ajtót? – kérdi vigyorogva Sanke.  
\- Áh – legyint Vanessa.  
\- Van lent is egy fürdőszobánk – jegyzi meg a fiú. – Megmutatom, aztán kidörömbölöm őket onnan – ajánlja fel vidáman.  
\- Neked aztán semmi nem ronthatja el a kedved – mondja Linnéa, de a szája sarkában mosoly bujkál.  
\- Nem nagyon. – Ezzel ő és a lányok elsorjáznak a lépcső felé, ő visszamegy Sanke szobájába. Leül az ágyra és a villanyfényben csak nézelődik, számára ismeretlen bandák poszterei borítják a falak nagy részét, az íróasztalon kedélyes rendetlenség, felette egy rajzszöggel a falra tűzve megannyi kopott papír karszalag, rendezvények belépői, annyira más világ, mint az övé... És mégis, valahol találkoznak. Talán az egyetlen dolog, amit a Tanácsnak köszönhet.  
Mire Sanke visszaér, a párnáját ölelgetve félálomban van. Végül is, egy hete nem aludt rendesen. Egy hete stresszelte magát ezzel az egésszel. És most Sanke csak odaül mellé, ráfekszik a vállára, és a hajába simítva suttog neki:  
\- Legalább öltözz át, na? Majd reggel megyünk fürödni.  
\- Majd reggel – hagyja rá, és mire felnéz, a pizsamája ott van mellette. Elmosolyodik, és amikor pár perc múlva magára rántja a paplant, Sanke csókot ad a homlokára. Jó éjszakát kíván, de válaszolni nem tud és nem is akar igazán, évek óta először igazán nyugodtan alszik el.  
Az örvény elül körülötte.

2015\. szeptember 22. – október 15.


End file.
